


曼陀华

by alandi



Category: all华
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: ABO某不知名帮派高层一群乾元x华山安芝地坤安芝十五岁刚分化设定。





	曼陀华

安芝来自华山，单纯的很，十四岁下的山，那时候他还没分化，也不清楚是乾元还是地坤, 乖巧的孩子也就一-米六几的个子，矮矮小小的却又乖的打紧，但在外头这孩子却是铮铮铁骨好一条汉子，软软的小小的孩子冷笑着握紧长剑横下一剑便能要了那恶人的命。

今日也如此，少年手里捏着几个刚刚做的包子吧唧吧唧的吃着，却突然的被玲珑坊沈袖拉了去，那俊俏的管事低声同他说了些什么，少年点了点头，表示答应了，其实沈袖也只是托安芝帮忙教训下偷花贼，也没什么的。

少年坐在窗前，天也渐渐黑了下去， 安芝教训了几次采花贼打算走了却被沈袖拉着吃酒，安芝向来不知道怎么拒绝别人，也半推半就喝了不少，可是待他喝完之后却觉得身上燥热的怪异，连沈袖的笑容看，上去都颇显的别有深意，安芝开始感觉身子使不上劲，有人抱着他进了另一间屋子里， 那里头的人看了他却是一愣，随后那些人却又围了上来，年纪尚轻的小华山努力的想要撑起身子辨认围在自己边上的都是谁，却只能大概认出围着自己的是几个和尚道长还有暗香的几个，若要说名字他是怎么也讲不出来的，安芝在地上趴了许久，这才意识到或许是那什么分化来了才这样的，他是乾元？还是地坤？安芝昏昏沉沉的想着，隐约的嗅到几股互相冲突排斥的气味，可那些在他感觉来却是无比美好的，他有种想要叫出声的冲动,可却又只能呆呆地张着嘴，他觉得自己什么都喊不出来，有人按住他的后颈在上面画了个圈，动作暧昧又温柔。

“他别是还没意识到自己分化成地坤了吧。”

“嗤， 别瞎说，我们这位安少侠可是能打败辽和尚的，指不定，也只是在忍着不想动而已。”

安芝迷迷糊糊的只捕捉到分化，地坤这两个词，他想着什么，又被翻过身，那个刚刚说话讽刺的暗香伸手揉按着安芝的胸口，他似乎想起来什么看向那个和尚，他之前和那和尚起过冲突，在茶馆附近开红杀了他好几次, 和尚似乎是发觉安芝在看他，伸手把少年拉了起来抱到怀里，瞬间的安芝感觉到一团邪火腾起，烧的他浑身发烫, 安芝喘着，他感觉自己迫切的想要什么来填满，却在还没反应过来的时候就被扒光了衣服，他迷迷糊糊又浑身光溜溜的在辽和尚怀里，突然又清醒了过来，挣扎着推开暗香和和尚，摔倒在地。

“呜…我要回去…要去找师姐……”

安芝浑身颤抖着又没有一点力气，倒在地上也只用微弱的声音说着，原本中气十足的声音变得小了许多，他此时看，上去不想是华山少侠， 反而像个软软的孩子，在乞求庇护一般，但四周的人都是和他有仇怨的，自然没人庇护他，光溜溜的孩子瘫软在地上最终失了力气，过多的挣扎爬动再被逗着回到原处耗费他太多力气，他被少林和尚抱了起来，一副泪汪汪的样子脸上挂着泪痕，瞬时的安芝感觉到一股檀香气味将他包裹起来，乾元的味道让他头脑发昏，他主动的靠近辽和尚，却又被按住，他被再一次的摔到地上，他被拖着按到辽和尚胯间，少年看上去有些恐惧，可也容不得他多想，少年被卡住脸颊张大嘴，辽和尚的性器暴露出来正打在少年脸上，他看见那和尚露出个看上去颇显吓人的表情，随后便将那丑陋玩意儿往他嘴里塞，安芝吓坏了想要躲，却又被另一个人掐住脖子不许动弹，他感觉到身后那个人似乎又在干些别的什么，湿润的后穴被人缓慢的挺入，雨露期的地坤身体完全不需要润滑，第一次雨露期的地坤更是如此， 安芝被卡着腰翘起屁股，他的手又被拉着去抚慰别人的东西，他趴跪着，嘴里含着辽和尚的性器，后头又咬着不知道谁的东西，乾元的信香只让他头脑发昏无法思考。

安芝被掐着腰操弄着，他身后的武当道长戏谑的看着辽和尚和他的动作比起来温柔许多的样子，他一只手阻止着安芝吐出辽和尚的东西逃走，另一只手又卡着安芝的腰狠狠操干着身下美味的躯体，安芝颤抖战栗着承受着身后男人过分的动作与欲望，而辽和尚却是一副无悲无喜的样子挺动腰身把自己的东西往安芝嘴里送，突然的安艺的身体抖了一下，道长也明显感觉到少年穴壁夹紧痉挛的感觉，辽和尚皱眉看着武当道长脸上的笑，安芝被人掐着腰，狠狠的往刚刚顶到的那块软肉上撞，而此时辽和尚也将精液射进了安芝嘴里，虽然口活不怎么样但安芝乖得很，人说什么他就跟着做，刚好的抽出没有阻止安芝的声音，原本清润悦耳的好听声音变得沙哑含糊，没了辽和尚的支撑, 安芝整个人上半身都瘫在地上，而那边一个暗香似乎是想要过来分享安芝的嘴，却被辽和尚吓了回去。

“啧，辽秃头，你什么意思，这孩子是我们一起抓的，就许你和出了钱的道长玩么？”

辽慧冷淡的看了一眼那个暗香，又看了一眼那个还在卖力操干着安芝的武当，指了指武当那边。

“后面你们随意，但这小子当时骂过我，这张嘴，谁都不许碰。”

辽和尚拽着安芝的头发，看着被干的眼神发昏似乎随时要昏过去的地坤，没什么表情的脸上难得露出个满足的笑，安芝迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛看着辽和尚，嘴里艰难的又一次的挤出几个字。

“恶心…假和尚……”

辽慧没表现出生气的样子，手依然扯着安芝的头发，小地坤感觉他头皮发疼难受的很，身子软软的想要趴在地上却又被人狠狠的拽着头发，身后乾元卖力的顶弄着他那块禁地似乎想要顶开，他含糊的想要拒绝想要躲开，可身边依然围着几个乾元，他现在只满足了那个假和尚，武当的道长不知道什么时候好，安芝有些绝望，突然的有个暗香凑过去推了推那个武当的，第二根东西插入安芝体内让他浑身战栗，过分的疼痛夹杂着快感让他绝望了，安芝抬起手抓住辽慧的手，稍微的缓解了头发的疼，辽和尚似乎温柔的托起安芝的上半身让他靠在他的身上，安芝喘息着，抬起头露出一个让他自己感觉到都有些奇怪的笑。

“对不起…饶了我……”

“这你不能问我，你问问他们如何。”

年纪尚幼的华山有些绝望的哭了起来，他的声音被顶的破碎，两根一同的在他体内动作疼的难受，他几乎感觉自己快被这些人弄像是华山龙渊边被踩碎的雪一样，也快要破碎了，安芝的哭声变成抽泣，再最后甚至只是低声的啜泣，声音轻轻的小小的，可怜的打紧。

辽慧只是安静的托着小华山，看着面前的地坤不断的被相熟的乾元贯穿操干，到最后安芝满足了所有的乾元，辽慧才抱起小华山，让他将自己的性器坐进去，而安芝只混乱的摇着头抗拒着，嘴里发出轻声的喘息，但他无法抗拒，武当将一面铜镜推到安芝的面前，而辽慧恶意的顶弄着安芝的敏感，安芝睁开眼睛，并不意外的看见镜子里的自己的狼狈样子，浑身发红，嘴角还挂着一缕干涸白浊，身上全是乾元射出的液体，辽慧咬着安芝的后颈狠狠咬破那块地方，而别的乾元像是没闻到这俩人信香融合似的冷静极了，安芝彻底的绝望了，他紧紧扯住辽慧身上稍乱的袈裟，颤抖着被迫再一次的攀上高潮，他瘫软在辽慧的怀里浑身发热，而辽慧也顶开那个紧闭的小口射了进去。

“这是报应，安施主。”

辽慧咬着安芝的耳朵，别的乾元都已经退出去了，只剩安芝呆呆地倒在辽和尚的怀里，过了好半晌他才小声的开口。

“……我讨厌你。”

“你也从来没喜欢过我。”


End file.
